Artemis Zogg
Artemis Zogg (Artie per colleghi e amici) è stato il presidente della Galassia Artemis e il ministro della difesa della Galassia Polaris. Egli è l'antagonista della serie a fumetti. Storia Passato "Zogg è sempre stato un pacifico dipendente pubblico di elevata competenza. Ciò che Qwark gli ha fatto è terribile, ma questo... non lo capisco" '-Talwyn su Zogg' Artemis trascorse la maggior parte della propria infanzia in un campo estivo, motivo per cui ebbe pessimi rapporti con i propri genitori. Divenne collaboratore di Max Apogee e lo seguì nella ricerca del Dimensionatore, venendo a conoscenza della Cometa di Surinox e sviluppando di conseguenza il Progetto Helios con l'aiuto di Vorn Garblak. Orgoglioso della propria iniziativa e sicuro sul da farsi, si candidò come presidente galattico e durante le elezioni gli vennero affidati Cronk e Zephyr come guardie del corpo; nello stesso tempo invitò il Capitano Qwark in persona nel suo ufficio a Meridian City per discutere della galassia e delle attenzioni da riservarle. Durante l'incontro il Markaziano fece cadere per errore alcuni fogli che Qwark aiutò a raccogliere: su di essi vide disegni e piani e chiedendo di cosa si trattasse venne anch'egli a conoscenza del Progetto Helios. Il ministro si disse disponibile a mostrargli il frammento della Cometa di Surinox che aveva trovato e che era finito nella stratosfera di Fastoon centinaia d'anni prima a una velocità di oltre 800 Kilocubiti l'ora. Il meeting viene però interrotto da Vorn, insieme a cui si dirigono nella stanza per il test del Progetto Helios, che Zogg aveva sin'ora provato solo su qualche Grunthor (senza però ottenere gli stessi risultati dei Lombax). Un mese dopo, il ministro sceglie Qwark per annunciare la propria candidatura a Presidente Galattico in una conferenza stampa dove dopo aver spiegato l'intenzione di offrire ai Kerchu un piccolo incentivo per spingerli a ridurre le raffinerie di Gel su Sargasso e Jasindu, ha chiesto una particolare attenzione per dare il benvenuto al Capitano Qwark, che era arrivato direttamente dalla sua città-casa della solitudine nel Settore Cerulleano. Zogg ha ringraziato il supereroe per tutto quello che stava facendo perché si stava comportando da vero cittadino, ma anziché candidare il Markaziano, Qwark (su spinta di Cyrus) ha provveduto ad annunciare sé stesso come eventuale prossimo presidente galattico; Zogg rimase sconvolto dall'accaduto e dopo essere caduto in depressione decise di dimettersi dal proprio incarico. Quattro mesi dopo, nel suo studio, stava ascoltando via radio la notizia della vittoria presidenziale del capitano quando la sua segretaria entrò per sollecitarlo a non ritirarsi. Egli rispose che l'unica cosa importante era la sicurezza di Polaris per mezzo del Progetto Helios, di cui lui andava molto orgoglioso. Ma quando venne a sapere che esso era stato infine cancellato per una lettera inviata da Qwark al Gruppo galattico di tutte le conoscenze interstellari, in cui veniva accusata la pericolosità delle tecnologie coinvolte con riferimento ai problemi avuti con Tachyon due anni prima, Zogg andò su tutte le furie e ordinò a Vorn di impacchettare quello che c'era per farlo passare dal trasporto sul retro. Dopo aver svegliato Zephyr e Cronk disse a quest'ultimo di prepararsi a partire e che stavano per spostare tutto l'impianto all'interno della sua nave, mentre ha chiesto a Mr. Klink se voleva aiutarlo a far capire alla gente l'errore che aveva commesso a trattarli così, invitandolo a incontrarsi con lui nell'Avamposto Vartax. Prima di partire però, gli ha ordinato di azionare il dispositivo di teletrasporto magnoscopico. La Galassia Artemis "Senza controllo, c'è il caos! E il caos porta alla guerra! Questa galassia - la mia galassia - fiorirà perché ha come presidente qualcuno che l'ha capito!" '-Artemis Zogg' Nel giro di cinque mesi, Artie decise di sfruttare il programma a uso personale e dopo aver creato una propria galassia iniziò a rubare i pianeti più vari e utili dell'universo. Durante un'ispezione a Solana localizza Veldin e chiede a Vorn informazioni su di esso, trovandolo interessante e decidendo di prenderselo. Su sua richiesta i robot da guerra gli portano Ratchet e Clank, trovati e catturati sul pianeta, che il neopresidente riconosce subito e invita a entrare. Dice però al Lombax che non può permettersi di lasciar andare gli eroi che hanno sconfitto il Dr. Nefarious e salvato il tempo. Dopo aver introdotto sé stesso e Vorn spiega che si trovavano nella Galassia Artemis. Quando Clank gli chiede perché fossero ancora vivi, Zogg spiega di essere un loro grande fan e di apprezzare i sacrifici che hanno fatto per l'universo, per cui si sarebbe limitato a rinchiuderli nel Penitenziario di Vartax. Ratchet gli ricorda che si era appena definito un loro fan, e acconsentendo il Markaziano dice a Vorn di far consegnare l'Onnichiave nella sua cella, perché ne avrebbe avuto bisogno. Alla richiesta di Clank di risolvere la faccenda pacificamente, Zogg risponde di parlarne con Qwark e di chiedergli anche cosa ne pensasse ora del Progetto Helios. Più tardi verrà contattato da Mr. Klink per essere informato della fuga del duo e replicherà con un vecchio detto: "Colui che è buono nell'inventare scuse, raramente è buono per altri scopi". Gli dice che dopo tutto questo tempo sarebbe stato difficile trovare un sostituto e che sperava una nave avrebbe incrociato la sua strada prima dello scaricarsi delle batterie. Dopodiché uno dei bot apre lo sportello di scarico e Klink viene lanciato nello spazio. Quando Vorn propone un piano su come precedere, Zogg dice che aveva un'idea migliore e che avrebbe fatto in modo fosse stato Ratchet a venire da loro. Lo si vede su Zaurik far visita al Presidente Phyronix, suo prigioniero, con cui si scusa per i cambiamenti provocati dagli scavi che disorientano gli ospiti, pur assicurando che rientrava negli interessi della galassia; spiega che gli abitanti dell'universo avevano avuto la loro occasione ma che preferirono scegliere recessioni, guerre e idioti incompetenti eletti d'ufficio e che di conseguenza non ci si poteva fidare di loro per guidare la civiltà nel futuro. Invita Phyronix a unirsi a lui come vicepresidente per tenere gli insubordinati sotto controllo, oppure a restare nelle miniere per il resto della sua vita e rischiare di essere attaccato da un qualche Drofide rabbioso. Il Cazar rifiuta e Zogg avverte che stava commettendo un errore giacché i piani di sua figlia erano falliti e loro si trovavano a una distanza tale che nemmeno gli Zoni li avrebbero localizzati. Quando gli viene domandato perché fosse diventato così, Artie risponderà che si era semplicemente fatto furbo, consigliando all'ex amico di fare altrettanto. Manda un messaggio alla Stazione Spaziale Apogee richiedendo l'attenzione di Qwark e sottolineando come ogni tentativo di invadere la sua pacifica galassia era fallito, dato che essendo stato un ministro della difesa conosceva ogni tattica offensiva e quindi qualunque attacco non sarebbe servito a nulla. La conversazione viene interrotta dai Teracnoidi di bordo che spiegano di aver trovato il segnale di uno sferoide da qualche parte nello spazio la cui posizione non poteva essere definita a causa delle stelle inesplorate, sebben fosse possibile identificare il pianeta con uno scan geofisico per poi consultare la lista di quelli scomparsi... si trattava di Veldin. Zogg è soddisfatto del riconoscimento e spiega che la casa dei due eroi stava morendo e diventando ghiaccio a causa dell'allontanamento dal sole, con conseguente estinzione delle diverse specie che la popolano. Il Markaziano aveva infatti spostato il pianeta in una parte dell'universo che nessuno avrebbe mai trovato e senza la luce solare di Helios sarebbe presto diventato un posto ancora più inutile di quanto già non era. Tuttavia, se Ratchet e Clank si fossero consegnati a lui, avrebbe provveduto a spostare Veldin in una zona più favorevole e quindi a salvarlo da fine certa. Talwyn chiede come potessero essere sicuri che non li avrebbe uccisi e Zogg risponde che infatti non potevano, ma che non c'era altra scelta. Venendo a sapere che le condizioni sono state infine accettate, il presidente si dirà felice di sapere che presto sarà tutto finito e chiederà a Vorn se trovasse ingiuste le sue azioni, ricordandogli che i due eroi sono una minaccia per la pace e la tranquillità della sua grande galassia e che qualsiasi vita perduta non sarà una sua colpa, ma una loro. Dopodiché ha annunciato il ritiro nel suo ufficio con l'ordine di portargli gli ospiti una volta arrivati e si è raccomandato perché il geo-trasportatore non venisse toccato (in caso contrario avrebbe spedito Vorn nel buco nero più oscuro). Alla fine Ratchet e Clank vengono condotti al suo cospetto e Zogg chiede alle guardie di rimuovere loro le manette dato che voleva farli stare comodi in quegli ultimi momenti di vita. Commenta la situazione di Veldin e di come debba essere confuso per i suoi abitanti avere la luce in un momento e l'oscurità in un altro con la neve che cala continuamente, aggiungendo che proprio come personaggi del calibro di Flint Vorselon stava solo facendo ciò che era necessario. Nessuno avrebbe mai osato un'incursione nella sua galassia dopo aver visto cosa stava preparando, e nonostante non fosse orgoglioso di lasciar morire un pianeta era stato costretto a farlo. Ma su segnale del Lombax, Clank lancia improvvisamente una bomba tenuta al proprio interno e nel caos che segue il duo ne approfitta per scappare. Nel frattempo una flotta di Ranger Galattici condotta da Talwyn e Sasha attacca la Nave da guerra di Zogg spingendo questi a ordinare l'invio di bot e la sintonizzazione dei magna-cannoni a 800 Decatoni. Durante lo scontro il dispositivo di trasporto magnoscopico viene distrutto e il Markaziano ammette che Ratchet stava davvero iniziando a sfidare la sua pazienza, dato che quell'apparecchiatura era costata 11.000.000 di Bolt e che ora sarebbe stato costretto ad alzare qualche tassa. Il Lombax chiede di rimandarli indietro ma Artemis dice che non si può tornare da Veldin: il pianeta sarebbe morto e rimasto disperso nello spazio per l'eternità proprio come lui. Detto ciò si appresta a colpirlo con un Plasmaspir, quando Talwyn irrompe dalla vetrata scaraventando Zogg al suolo e permettendo a Ratchet e Clank di recuperare il frammento della Cometa di Surinox per scappare, sebben lei resti bloccata con il Markaziano. Fallimento "Mi dispiace Ratchet. Ero davvero uno dei tuoi più grandi fan" '-Zogg a Ratchet prima del resoconto' Dopo che la situazione si è calmata, Artie fa il punto della situazione con Vorn, ma vedendolo preoccupato capisce che il danno alla sfera era irreparabile e gli chiede quanto ci sarebbe voluto prima che potessero tornare ai viaggi di teletrasporto. La risposta lo lascia perplesso a tal punto da rigettare le colpe dell'accaduto sull'amico, a cui ricorda la posizione di capo guerrafondaio che prevede l'eliminazione dei nemici. Non gli importava se doveva ricablare il pad di teletrasporto, l'unica cosa essenziale era trovare un modo per tornare a casa. Stanco delle cattive notizie, Zogg chiede se ne avesse di buone da comunicare, come la morte dei suoi parenti per mano di Carniviti selvaggi o la distruzione del campo estivo in cui trascorse l'infanzia grazie a una tempesta di ioni. Vorn comunica quindi di aver identificato la prigioniera come Talwyn Apogee, figlia di Max, e il presidente decide di incontrarla. La raggiunge nella cella e si scusa con lei per la scomoda posizione, dicendo che sul ponte aveva una confortevole camera a sospensione prima che venissa distrutta durante l'attacco. Le spiega poi di conoscere suo padre ma che al suo posto non gli sarebbe stato così fedele per averla abbandonata, aggiungendo che la sua intera flotta si stava dirigendo su Veldin per uccidere Ratchet e Clank. Zogg verrà chiamato da Sasha, a cui chiede di rimembrargli quali fossero le sue politiche di negoziazione con gli invasori, dato che quand'era ministro della difesa entrambi avevano ideologie simili. Ricorda di avere con sé Miss Apogee e dopo aver ricevuto da Vorn notizie sull'avanzamento del piano invita Phyronix ad attaccare la sua nave, visto che si era detta disposta a sacrificare Talwyn per fermarlo e che lui avrebbe fatto tutto ciò che poteva per riavvicinarsi ai suoi elettori. Più tardi, Zogg sorprende Vorn nel suo tentativo di far scappare la Markaziana e confessa di sapere che ci sarebbe stato il giorno in cui avrebbe trovato il verme nella mela, ma non si sarebbe mai aspettato lui. Lo deride per l'idea di attaccarlo con l'Onnichiave siccome non aveva mai affrontato un combattimento in tutta la sua miserabile vita, ma Vorn colpisce uno dei tubi del gas sprigionando una cortina di fumo che permette a lui e Talwyn di allontanarsi; nel mentre la nave da guerra viene attaccata dal Centro di Difesa Planetaria di Veldin e distrutta nel giro di pochi secondi. Zogg riesce comunque a scamparla con una capsula di salvataggio e a portare Talwyn con sé sino alla Stazione Spaziale Apogee. Qui la tiene in ostaggio e quando Ratchet nel vederla sana e salva esclama "Tal! Tu sei--", lo ferma, avvertendo che pronunciare l'ultima parola poteva essere un po' prematuro, in riferimento a una possibile uccisione della ragazza. Annuncia che non è ancora finita dato che non lo avevano sconfitto ma semplicemente riportato indietro e avvisa Zephyr che se gli avesse sparato non avrebbero mai scoperto dove si trovava la sua galassia. Dice a Vorn che lo preferiva quando era un vigliacco senza spina dorsale e a Ratchet che prima di congelare Veldin l'aveva usato come discarica per la sua galassia. Nonostante il Lombax gli dia un'ultima possibilità per arrendersi, Zogg dice che gli sarebbe bastato recuperare il frammento e l'equipaggiamento che avevano costruito per restaurare il proprio regno, specificando che se non volevano dargli ciò che voleva se lo sarebbe preso lui; detto ciò ha rilasciato nei dintorni circa una decina di Mr. Zurkon ed è scappato, ma Talwyn gli ha morso la mano ed è riuscita a liberarsi: durante l'inseguimento avverte gli eroi che non sarebbero riusciti a fermarlo e che il suo impero avrebbe continuato a crescere, ma viene gettato a terra da Ratchet lanciatoglisi addosso con gli Hoverscarponi. Ciononostante riesce a scalciarlo via e dopo essersi rialzato punta il Plasmaspir sull'intero gruppo minacciandoli di restare fermi e ammettendo che non si sarebbe mai aspettato un tale caos quando il suo unico desiderio era cercare di restaurare l'ordine. Dice a Qwark che non pensa mai e che era solo in grado di fluttuare vicino a una nuvola d'ignoranza, proprio come i pianeti di Polaris giravano intorno a lui e spiega a Vorn che stava solo cercando di riportare tutti a casa dato che ormai non poteva più fermarsi. A un certo punto il capitano ricorda ciò che Zogg gli aveva spiegato riguardo l'applicazione d'energia negativa al frammento, e dopo essersi accertato che l'Onnichiave Pretoriana utilizzasse tale potere invita Ratchet a colpire la Surinox. Improvvisamente un violento varco temporale si forma sopra di loro risucchiando materia a trascinando infine al suo interno anche Zogg, che mentre ci precipita ordina a Vorn di aiutarlo urlando che la sua galassia aveva bisogno di lui. Artemis si schianta su un planetoide nella Dimensione A2-66, dove incontra nientemeno che Percival Tachyon, a cui dice che gli era parso di sentire odore di fallimento e che ora quel frammento di terra apparteneva a lui. Così inizia tra i due una discussione su chi dovesse prevalere. Aspetto Grasso, dagli occhi rossi e con sopracciglia molto folte, questo Markaziano indossa sempre abiti sontuosi (molto simili a quelli del Presidente Phyronix, mentre era ministro) rossi e gialli e con diverse collane come adornamenti. Personalità Un tempo era premuroso, cordiale ed estremamente attento alle esigenze del popolo. Il suo cambiamento ha trasformato queste caratteristiche nel peggio, facendolo diventare egoista, sarcastico, altezzoso e dedito al formulare piani precisi e ingegnosi. La sconfitta nelle elezioni ha tirato fuori, in modo negativo, il desiderio che ha sempre avuto di diventare presidente e controllare, nel bene prima e nel male poi, la galassia. Citazioni *''Nulla è impossibile! Il trionfo è solo una questione di tempo e volontà!'' *''Perché, insignificante moscerino, voglio che guardi come il tuo regno viene strappato dal tuo controllo, pianeta dopo pianeta!'' *''Due vite, o milioni di morti. Avete un'ora per decidere'' *''Qualcuno può gentilmente sparare a quei due?!'' *''Torna qui, Vorn!'' Apparizioni *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 1: Ears of War'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 2: Friends with Benefits'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 3: Lost and Spaced'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 4: Thanks for the Armories'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 5: Multiple Organisms'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 6: Bros Before Foes'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Tutti Per Uno'' (menzionato) Curiosità *La storia di Artemis Zogg è per certi versi simile a quella di Stuart Zurgo: entrambi erano fan fedeli del Capitano Qwark e proprio per causa sua sono diventati malvagi. *Stranamente Zogg non è presente nella sala della malvagità del Museo di storia intergalattica di Meridian City. Categoria:Personaggi della serie a fumetti